


Kitty and Assassin

by innokentya



Category: Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: О’Брайен, как и раньше — сама учтивость и вежливость: ни тебе здравствуйте, ни тебе до свидания. И неважно, как долго вы могли не общаться, он обязательно позвонит и начнет разговор с самого неподходящего, на твой взгляд, вопроса. А иногда может даже и с утверждения.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан под влиянием нового проекта Холланд Роден — короткометражки Fluffy (https://youtu.be/S4AdrN5esvM).  
> Упоминается участие Дилана О’Брайена в фильме American Assassin, промо к которому просто размазало его фанатов тонким слоем (http://www.picshare.ru/uploads/160913/mcRndQhLou_thumb.jpg).
> 
> Название оставляет желать лучшего, но у меня, похоже, закончилась фантазия.

Ког­да те­лефон за­лива­ет­ся трелью впер­вые, Хол­ланд при­нима­ет кон­трастный душ и не слы­шит звон­ка. В спаль­ню гос­ти­нич­но­го но­мера — не­дур­но­го, но мож­но бы­ло бы и по­луч­ше, — она вплы­ва­ет в бе­лом бан­ном ха­лате и с по­лотен­цем на го­лове. Кос­ме­тику она смы­ла от­кро­вен­но пло­хо, за­то це­на, ко­торую она от­ва­лила за тушь, оп­равды­ва­ет ка­чес­тво: да­же ес­ли за­хочешь, то хрен от­мо­ешь.  
  
Но эти все ме­лочи ста­новят­ся аб­со­лют­но без­ли­кими и не­замет­ны­ми, ког­да мо­биль­ный, гро­зясь сва­лить­ся с тум­бочки, вновь за­лива­ет­ся тре­ком Imagine Dragons. Хол­ланд сна­чала рез­ко дер­га­ет­ся, а пос­ле бе­гом бро­са­ет­ся к те­лефо­ну. Эта му­зыка сто­ит у неё лишь на од­ном оп­ре­делен­ном або­нен­те, том са­мом, го­лоса ко­торо­го она не слы­шала уже ме­сяцев пять.  
  
Прак­ти­чес­ки с мо­мен­та его па­дения.  
  
На эк­ра­не выс­ве­чива­ет­ся крив­ля­юща­яся ро­жица Ди­лана и его имя. Хол­ланд де­ла­ет па­ру глу­боких вдо­хов-вы­дохов и сколь­зит паль­цем по сен­со­ру, от­ве­чая на зво­нок.  
  
— Сно­ва от­мо­кала в ван­ной? — го­лос Ди­лана на­рочи­то смеш­ли­вый. ОʼБрай­ен, как и рань­ше — са­ма уч­ти­вость и веж­ли­вость: ни те­бе здравс­твуй­те, ни те­бе до сви­дания. И не­важ­но, как дол­го вы мог­ли не об­щать­ся, он обя­затель­но поз­во­нит и нач­нет раз­го­вор с са­мого не­под­хо­дяще­го, на твой взгляд, воп­ро­са. А иног­да мо­жет да­же и с ут­вер­жде­ния.  
  
Хол­ланд, рас­сла­бив­шись от то­го, что слы­шит в труб­ке имен­но Ди­лана, счас­тли­во улы­ба­ет­ся сво­ему от­ра­жению в зер­ка­ле, ви­сящем над не­боль­шим ко­модом, и мяг­ко при­зем­ля­ет­ся на кро­вать.  
  
— И те­бе при­вет, ОʼБрай­ен. Ра­да знать, что ты еще не скон­чался, мой до­рогой.  
  
В от­вет тут же слы­шит­ся не­доволь­ное фыр­канье:  
  
— О, я сно­ва за­бил на пра­вила при­личия, и прес­вя­тая ко­роле­ва Хол­ланд на ме­ня сер­ча­ет?  
  
Хол­ланд ду­ма­ет, что улы­бать­ся ши­ре, чем она де­ла­ет это сей­час, прос­то неп­ри­лич­но, но не мо­жет сдер­жи­вать собс­твен­ных эмо­ций. Угол­ки губ от­ка­зыва­ют­ся опус­кать­ся, а са­ма Хол­ланд без­за­бот­но ще­бечет в ди­намик:  
  
— От­нюдь, мой ко­роль. Или есть за что?  
  
По­лотен­це неп­ри­ят­но стя­гива­ет все еще влаж­ные во­лосы, а по­тому она из­бавля­ет­ся от не­го в два сче­та, раз­ме­тав спу­тан­ные пря­ди на свет­лой по­душ­ке. Ди­лан яв­но об­ду­мыва­ет от­вет, ко­торый бы удов­летво­рил их обо­их, и стал бы за­вяз­кой для пос­ле­ду­юще­го раз­го­вора. По край­ней ме­ре, Хол­ланд так ду­ма­ет. Но то, что зву­чит из уст Ди­лана в сле­ду­ющий мо­мент, зас­тавля­ет её по­давить­ся собс­твен­ным каш­лем.  
  
— Стер ла­дони до мо­золей, по­ка смот­рел твой но­вый про­ект. Рас­ска­жи, как те­бе уда­ет­ся быть та­кой шлю­хой на эк­ра­не и та­кой ми­лой в жиз­ни?  
  
Нет, Хол­ланд да­леко не не­вин­ная де­воч­ка, к то­му же она при­вык­шая к юмо­ру ре­бят, а осо­бен­но са­мого ОʼБрай­ена. Но все-та­ки по­доб­ных раз­го­вор­чи­ков они не ве­ли до­воль­но дав­но, а по­тому за каш­лем она пы­та­ет­ся спря­тать свое сму­щение, вы­дав его за удив­ле­ние.  
  
— О чем ты, Ди?  
  
— О «Fluffy», моя слад­кая, о нем.  
  
Ощу­щая, как внут­реннос­ти вновь воз­вра­ща­ют­ся на за­кон­ное мес­то, пе­рес­тав ба­зиро­вать­ся где-то под гор­лом вмес­те с чувс­твом не­оп­ре­делен­ности, Хол­ланд до­воль­но сме­ет­ся:  
  
— Ах, то есть ты за­ценил всю пол­но­ту мо­его та­лан­та?  
  
Го­лос Ди­лана ни­зок и хрипл:  
  
— Нас­чет пол­но­ты не знаю, ты ски­нула фун­тов пять ми­нимум, но зад­ни­ца у те­бя как бы­ла ох­ре­нитель­ной, так и ос­та­лась. Не знаю, за­чем те­бе ре­шили ос­та­вить лиф­чик… Ду­маю, это упу­щение сце­нарис­тов. Мо­жет, мне сто­ит по­гово­рить с ни­ми о съ­ем­ке бо­лее хар­до­вой вер­сии этой чу­дес­ней­шей ко­рот­ко­мет­ражки?  
  
Хол­ланд нак­ру­чива­ет од­ну из пря­дей на ука­затель­ный па­лец пра­вой ру­ки, ле­гонь­ко по­кусы­вая ниж­нюю гу­бу, и ме­ня­ет тембр го­лоса на бо­лее соб­лазни­тель­ный:  
  
— Ты ду­ма­ешь, мы тог­да вло­жим­ся в де­сять ми­нут? Я не сог­ласна на столь ко­рот­кое вре­мя…  
  
Ди­лан вто­рит ей:  
  
— О. Да. Прос­ти, я за­был, что те­бя рис­ко­ван­но ос­тавлять не­удов­летво­рен­ной.  
  
Хол­ланд лишь ко­рот­ко хмы­ка­ет в от­вет.  
  
Ну пе­рес­па­ли они-то нес­коль­ко раз, по­дума­ешь. Ну, лю­бит она секс по­горя­чее и по­доль­ше — что здесь та­кого? Сред­неста­тис­ти­чес­кие же­лания сред­неста­тис­ти­чес­кой де­вуш­ки, ни­чего стран­но­го. Ди­лан, впро­чем, был чут­ким лю­бов­ни­ком, и жа­ловать­ся Хол­ланд не име­ла ни­како­го пра­ва. Раз­ве что вот под­ко­лы его пос­ле это­го ста­ли в ра­зы утон­ченней и изыс­канней. Да вот са­ма Хол­ланд то­же ни­ког­да за сло­вом в кар­ман не лез­ла. Не со­бира­лась от­малчи­вать­ся и сей­час.  
  
— Но ты ос­та­вил же.  
  
— Кто? Я?! — в го­лосе Ди­лана зву­чит не­под­дель­ное не­годо­вание. — Ни хе­ра по­доб­но­го, Ро­ден!  
  
Хол­ланд мор­щит нос и, пе­река­тив­шись со спи­ны на жи­вот, па­риру­ет:  
  
— Сам су­ди. Сва­лил на свои съ­ем­ки. Заг­ре­мел в боль­ни­цу. Ни от­ве­та, ни при­вета нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев. Связь — толь­ко с аген­том или Джу­ли­ей (1). А те­перь объ­яв­ля­ешь­ся с за­яв­ле­ни­ями, что об­дро­чил­ся на мой свет­лый об­раз… Я, ко­неч­но, поль­ще­на, но, ОʼБрай­ен, ка­тил­ся бы ты с по­доб­ны­ми раз­го­вора­ми… к Бо­эну, нап­ри­мер.  
  
Ес­ли бы Хол­ланд зас­та­вили пок­лясть­ся на Биб­лии, что она сей­час слы­шит, как ды­хание Ди­лана вы­рыва­ет­ся из лег­ких с тон­ким прис­вистом, то она сде­лала бы это не­замед­ли­тель­но. Её маль­чик раз­дра­жен, ви­димо, ожи­дал бо­лее теп­ло­го при­ема. Но она, хоть и бе­зум­но ра­да, что с ним все в по­ряд­ке, а еще боль­ше — то­му, что слы­шит его са­мого, а не о нем че­рез треть­их лиц, не мо­жет от­ка­зать се­бе в удо­воль­ствии подъ­ебать его точ­но так же, как де­ла­ет это он.  
  
— К Бо­эну не пой­ду. У них, су­дя по ин­сте Джей Ара, ме­довый ме­сяц. По край­ней ме­ре, фан­серви­сом это уже да­же близ­ко не пах­нет.  
  
Хол­ланд пы­та­ет­ся пос­тро­ить из се­бя ос­кор­блен­но­го до глу­бины ду­ши че­лове­ка:  
  
— Не бей по боль­но­му, ОʼБрай­ен. Мои па­пики во­об­ще рас­по­яса­лись. Что хи­атус с людь­ми де­ла­ет — прос­то страш­но. Но ни­чего, ско­ро я при­беру их обо­их к сво­им руч­кам, и все бу­дет от­лично.  
  
— Я на­де­юсь, — Ди­лан го­ворит мяг­ко и вкрад­чи­во, — что единс­твен­ным, что ты при­берешь к сво­им бо­жес­твен­ным руч­кам, бу­дет мой член.  
  
Хол­ланд ра­зоча­рован­но сто­нет и за­каты­ва­ет гла­за:  
  
— Пош­ляк ты, Ди­лан. Был, есть и сдох­нешь им, по­мяни мои сло­ва. — Её пе­реры­ва­ют гром­ким взры­вом сме­ха на том кон­це про­вода, но она все рав­но за­да­ет ин­те­ресу­ющий её воп­рос: — Мы ког­да-ни­будь смо­жем по­гово­рить нор­маль­но? Без на­меков?  
  
Ди­лан, все еще пос­ме­ива­ясь, не за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся с от­ве­том:  
  
— Бо­юсь, что нет, моя прин­цесса.  
  
Ле­ниво по­тяги­ва­ясь, Хол­ланд на­чина­ет но­вый ви­ток во­ис­ти­ну го­ряче­го спо­ра с фра­зы: «Но ведь бы­ла ко­роле­вой!».  
  
Сло­вес­ный тен­нис, во вре­мя ко­торо­го толь­ко и ус­пе­вай сле­дить за по­дача­ми от каж­до­го из со­бесед­ни­ков, длит­ся не так и дол­го: ре­бят хва­та­ет на под­на­чива­ние бук­валь­но еще на чет­верть ча­са. Хол­ланд, впро­чем, как бы она не лю­била про­иг­ры­вать, сда­ет­ся пер­вой.  
  
Пос­ле оче­ред­но­го — на этот раз обо­юд­но­го — прис­ту­па сме­ха, она ос­то­рож­но, на про­бу, ин­те­ресу­ет­ся сос­то­яни­ем здо­ровья Ди­лана. Па­уза прак­ти­чес­ки не­замет­на, но Хол­ланд все рав­но ус­пе­ва­ет се­бя уко­рить: зна­ла же, что не на­до бы­ло и ин­те­ресо­вать­ся, за­хотел бы — сам рас­ска­зал. Но го­лос Ди­лана все рав­но зву­чит бод­ро:  
  
— Не пе­режи­вай, моя ко­шеч­ка. Все хо­рошо, пос­ле че­тырех опе­раций-то. Я в по­ряд­ке, _Флаф­фи_. Да­же бо­лее чем.  
  
И все же он яз­вит боль­ше, чем дол­жен был. Хол­ланд аж пе­редер­ги­ва­ет от рез­ко­го и хо­лод­но­го «Флаф­фи», ко­торое рав­но­цен­но по­щечи­не. Она ве­дет пле­чами, ус­тра­ива­ясь по­удоб­ней, и сжав те­лефон креп­че, раз­дра­жен­но бро­са­ет:  
  
— Бо­лее чем? Они при­шили те­бе к чле­ну па­ру лиш­них сан­ти­мет­ров?  
  
Ди­лан, ви­димо, по­нима­ет, что за­дел Хол­ланд сво­им по­веде­ни­ем, а по­тому сно­ва сво­дит раз­го­вор к шут­ке:  
  
— Да лад­но. Сог­ла­сись, что они ско­рее бы пред­ло­жили его об­ре­зать нем­но­го. Ес­ли бы уви­дели, ко­неч­но. Но я бо­юсь за­вис­тни­ков, а по­тому хрен им, а не мой член.  
От не­воль­но­го, но яв­но хо­рошо про­думан­но­го ка­лам­бу­ра Ди­лана, Хол­ланд от­та­ива­ет и сно­ва за­ливис­то хо­хочет. Её смех пе­реби­ва­ет ти­хое:  
  
— Луч­ше бы по­мур­лы­кала.  
  
Хол­ланд не­воль­но трет пе­рено­сицу тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони и да­же не за­думы­ва­ет­ся о том, что в сле­ду­ющий мо­мент с её губ сле­та­ет ко­рот­кое:  
  
— По­мур­лы­чу. Толь­ко при­ез­жай.  
  
Она зна­ет, что Ди­лан все еще про­ходит до­пол­ни­тель­ный курс ле­чения, а на пос­ле у не­го наз­на­чены ка­кие-то там фо­тосес­сии плюс досъ­ем­ка в «American Assassin», но не мо­жет поз­во­лить се­бе па­ру ми­нут по­меч­тать.  
  
— Ты да­же не пред­став­ля­ешь, как я хо­чу при­ехать.  
  
Эта фра­за бь­ет Хол­ланд под дых, и она по­нима­ет, что сос­ку­чилась по ОʼБрай­ену да­же силь­нее, чем ей ка­залось. Впро­чем, грусть в его го­лосе до­казы­ва­ет, что Хол­ланд не оди­нока в сво­их чувс­твах.  
  
— Кош­ки, меж­ду про­чим, го­раз­до вер­нее со­бак, ты знал об этом?  
  
— Ты хо­чешь за­явить о сво­ей вер­ности?  
  
Хол­ланд фыр­ка­ет:  
  
— Впол­не воз­можно. — И тут же до­бав­ля­ет бо­лее серь­ез­но: — Я бу­ду те­бя ждать, Ди. Сколь­ко при­дет­ся. Ты же зна­ешь.  
  
Ти­хое «Знаю» прак­ти­чес­ки нес­лы­шимое, но чут­кий слух Хол­ланд ни­ког­да не под­во­дит её хо­зяй­ку. И в это сло­веч­ко, об­ро­нен­ное так ос­то­рож­но и дей­стви­тель­но неж­но, ей по­чему-то хо­чет­ся за­кутать­ся, слов­но в плед, и ос­тать­ся в нем жить. Ак­ку­рат до при­ез­да Ди­лана.  
  
Ди­лана, ко­торый, су­дя по все­му, пе­ревы­пол­нив план по ис­крен­ности и серь­ез­ности на се­год­ня, вновь об­ре­та­ет бы­лую бод­рость и ин­те­ресу­ет­ся:  
  
— А как те­бе моя бо­рода? Сколь­ко ор­газмов ты по­лучи­ла, под­ра­чивая на про­мо «American Assassin»?  
  
Хол­ланд да­вит вздох и, прик­ры­вая гла­за ла­донью, не­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
Что-то не ме­ня­ет­ся ни­ког­да.  
  
Впро­чем, Хол­ланд и не хо­чет, что­бы её Ди­лан ОʼБрай­ен из­ме­нил­ся.  
  
На то он и _её_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Джулия О’Брайен — родная сестра Дилана.


End file.
